Night in Shining Armor and ToughAsNails Princess
by majorfangirl
Summary: Maddie wrote a crappy poem for Chad, and was sure that he would hate it, but it turns out he wrote one for her too. Well, it's the thought that counts. Chaddie ONESHOT


**A/N: I need to stop writing stories, but I needed to write some Chaddie, I had to be the one to write it!**

**Haruka: Shouldn't you be updating something else?**

**Me: ……shut up.**

Maddie stared at the keyboard before her. Could she really do this? Her real talent was in drawing, not writing, but it had been three years since she started dating Chad and she wanted to do something special.

She cursed the day a love poem struck her as something special.

_Alright, here we go. You've faced worse before, Maddie, you can do this_, she thought, and the blackette began to type.

_Once upon a time_

_I wasn't anything_

_But the object of bullying_

_I had nothing but myself_

_No friends to fall back on_

_Until a day_

_When I found you_

_Oh, I knew you already_

_I had done my fair share_

_Of watching you_

_And wanting you_

_But feeling that I couldn't have you_

_No, this was a different you_

_That I found that day_

_Someone who would befriend me_

_Someone who saw who I really was_

_Someone that I fell in love with_

_And the other you_

_The one everyone else knew_

_I began to fall for him too_

_Torn between both of you_

_The same person_

_But so different_

_Once upon a time_

_I was a girl_

_Without anyone_

_But a you that no one else knew_

_My knight in shining armor_

_And the other you_

_You helped me come out of my shell_

_You made me realize that not everything_

_Is exactly how it appears_

_And when it was revealed_

_That the two yous that I knew_

_Were both the same person_

_And both just as in love with me_

_As I was with them_

_Now it's been three years_

_With you still at my side_

_My knight in shining armor_

Maddie signed her name and shook her head. It was one of the stupidest things ever written. She was good at coming up with story lines for a manga, but when it came to straight poetry…eh, not so much. She wanted to just tear it to shreds, but it was already nearing time to meet Chad and she didn't have time to get him anything else.

~X~

_I should have done something else_, she thought as she waited for him to come get her. They were going to the same diner she had been at with Matt and Blackie when he had joined them at their table.

_There was a lot of stuff I could have done that I'm actually good at, but no, I had to try something I would fail at. It's the thought that counts, though, right? After three years, I guess Chad wouldn't care if I lacked poetry skills anyway._

~X~

"Chad, for our anniversary…I wrote this for you," Maddie said, handing the crap poem over to him.

"Really? I wrote something for you too," he said, locking his blue eyes onto her brown. He handed something to her, which, to her surprise, also turned out to be a poem.

_When I hear the name Maddie_

_I think of the one girl I love_

_I think of her sweet brown eyes_

_Of her silky black hair_

_Of her fun personality_

_And all the good times we have_

_I think of the day I first saw her_

_Of how I wanted to laugh_

_I think of when I re-met her_

_As the real me, online_

_I saved her neck_

_And we became friends_

_I didn't know it was her_

_She didn't know it was me_

_But it was almost like I_

_Had known her forever_

_At school, I got to know her_

_I began to fall in love_

_With both of them_

_My tough-as-nails princess_

_Now it's years later_

_I know who she is_

_I'm still in love with her_

_And I hope that she's_

_Always in love with me_

_When I hear the name Maddie_

_I think of our kisses and hugs_

_Our times when we just goof off_

_When we play online together_

_I think of my friend and my love_

_And of my tough-as-nails princess_

"Wow, Maddie, that…"

"Really sucked?" she offered with a laugh.

"Well, I was going to say that I loved it. I think 'really sucked' should be used to describe my lame excuse for writing," Chad replied.

"No, it was wonderful," said Maddie. "I would love it even if it did suck, because you wrote it for me. Now, if we're going to talk about lame excuses for writing…"

"Maddie, you wrote this from your heart and just for me," the blonde said firmly. "It was amazing."

"Do you…do you really think so?" He nodded.

Maddie smiled and leaned across a table to kiss her knight in shining armor, and Chad willingly kissed his tough-as-nails princess back.

**A/N: It was way too short, but inspiration on the idea was lacking and I couldn't think of anything more.**

**Haruka: But it was still sweet!**

**Me: I know!**

**Both: -happy sigh-**


End file.
